Germa Kingdom
| region = North Blue (formerly) | affiliation = }} The Germa Kingdom is the world's only seafaring kingdom, and an affiliate nation of the World Government. It is ruled by the Vinsmoke Family, a royal family hailing from North Blue, and is serviced militarily by the Underworld army, Germa 66. As the territory of the Vinsmoke Family, it is Sanji's home nation. Currently, the Germa Kingdom is assembling at Whole Cake Island in the New World. General Information Geography The Germa Kingdom is first mentioned by Vinsmoke Reiju, who describes it as "a nation without land". Its "territory" is later shown to be comprised of platforms surrounded by railings, suspended on top of dozens of unusual ships; these ships usually move independently, depending on the kingdom's activities at the time, but can be interlocked as they come together to the form the kingdom's "proper shape". As a consequence, the size and the bounds of its territory are constantly fluctuating, depending on how many of its ships are assembled at one time. Privileges The kingdom remains a registered nation under the World Government, in which allows them the privileges of an affiliated kingdom, including the rights to attend the Reverie. The kingdom also has an unusual pull over the legal system, being able to affect the bounty system. By Judge's statement, he expects their activities will soon strip them the right to attend the Reverie, in which is one step closer to their ultimate goal. Architecture and Landmarks The architecture of the Germa Kingdom resembles that of castles; every structure is a tower, a turret, a keep, or a complete castle. Many of the structures are topped by curving conical spires, which complement the outwardly-rounded walls of (some of) the structures. With the exception of trees and other vegetation, the entire kingdom appears to be constructed out of bricks and brick tiles, including the "ground" of the platforms suspended on the kingdom's ships. When various ships are reassembled back into the larger kingdom, the ships' masts and sails are lowered to allow different segments of the structures to be joined back together as well. Despite the predominantly brick-based appearance of the kingdom's architecture, however, various rooms and laboratories contained within different structures are distinctly futuristic in appearance; such rooms are usually constructed out of metal. Vinsmoke Castle The central, and largest, landmark in the kingdom is the Vinsmoke Family's royal castle, around which other structures are assembled. One of the rooms inside the castle - the one used to accommodate Sanji upon his return to the Kingdom - is a very large and spacious room containing a portrait of Vinsmoke Judge during the Conquest of Four Nations; it also has a balcony that oversees the Kingdom. Throne Room One of the largest rooms in the castle is the throne room, which is prominently adorned with Nazi-inspired decor, including a large spread-winged bird behind the royal throne itself. The Germa Kingdom's flag is visible behind the bird, and two large sea maps are hung up on either side of the throne. A chandelier, as well as dark vertical banners bearing the number "66", hang from its high ceiling; the banners line the entire length of the room. Roughly in the room's center, at the base of the stairs leading up to the throne, is a table encircled by numbered chairs. Each Vinsmoke sibling has an allocated seat at the table, corresponding with their designated number. Laboratory The depths of the royal castle are shown to contain at least one large laboratory, within which Germa 66's scientists work. It contains a multitude of numbered, liquid-filled capsules, each containing a Germa 66 soldier. Yonji Castle One of the kingdom's towers is named "Yonji Castle", and, as the name suggests, it is the residence of the kingdom's fourth prince, Vinsmoke Yonji. His fortress is made of his own individual ship and is later assembled at the Germa Kingdom platform. He is seen recovering there after his fight with Sanji. The fortress has an infirmary containing a device called "the Press Machine". Citizens Royal Family The Germa Kingdom is ruled by the Vinsmoke Family, whose patriarch, Vinsmoke Judge, is the reigning king. Unusually among royal families, the Vinsmokes are also the commanders of their nation's military, Germa 66, leading them directly in combat and other mercenary situations. Germa 66 The majority of the citizens in the Germa Kingdom are predominantly-male soldiers who comprise Germa 66. Research and Science Division Germa 66's is in charge of developing the army's secret battle technology.One Piece Manga — Chapter 836 (p. 7). Others The ruling family is shown to have several handmaidens who work directly in their employ. The royal household also employs cooking staff headed by the head chef, Cosette. History Past Sometime in the "distant past", the Germa Kingdom was the center of an enormous empire spanning the entire North Blue. It is presently unknown how this empire was lost. Twenty-one years ago, Sanji and his three brothers were born in the Germa Kingdom, while it was in North Blue. Sanji spent his childhood there up until the age of 8, when he left the kingdom and ended up in East Blue. Conquest of Four Nations Some time in the past, the Vinsmoke Family led Germa 66 in an infamous event known as the Conquest of Four Nations. While the details of the event are unknown, Judge was photographed standing over four vanquished kings. Totto Land Arc Sometime between the Curly Hat Pirates' departure from Dressrosa and the Big Mom Pirates' arrival on Zou, the Vinsmoke and Charlotte families entered into a political alliance. As part of this agreement, a wedding was arranged between the Vinsmoke Family's third son and the Charlotte Family's 35th daughter, to tie the two families' bloodlines. In anticipation of the wedding, the Germa Kingdom began gradually converging in Lake Aprico on Whole Cake Island. A few days prior to the wedding, Sanji returned to his home nation, where he reunited with his younger brother, sister, and father after 13 years of estrangement. After rebuking both Yonji and Reiju's attempts to pressure him into accepting the arranged marrige, Judge challenged Sanji to settle their issues with a physical fight. At the conclusion of the duel, which took place in a courtyard outside the Vinsmoke castle, Judge explained to Sanji the purpose of the alliance with Big Mom and had Reiju strap exploding wristlets onto Sanji's arms to force him to cooperate with the wedding. On the day before the wedding, Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji returned to the Germa Kingdom after executing their mission on Broc Coli Island. The reunited Vinsmokes proceeded to discuss their political affairs while dining within their throne room, but the discussion quickly disintegrated into a confrontation between Sanji and the other members of the family. Trivia *The Germa Kingdom is architecturally similar to the Lvneel Kingdom, which is also located in North Blue. References Site Navigation ru:Королевство Джерма it:Germa Category:Kingdoms